


Into The Velvet Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Outdoor Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty sequel to The Weekend We Were In Love. Ian and Anthony get high in the backyard one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Velvet Sky

Ian exhaled a puff of smoke into the warm night air, watching the way it spiraled up into sky before the wind caught it and blew it away. He passed the joint to Anthony, who took one last puff before tossing it into the grass and grinding it into ash with the heel of his sneaker. He smiled at Ian, and God, he had the most gorgeous smile in the world.  
  
They were stretched out on a blanket in the backyard, gazing up at the stars. Ian couldn't remember whose idea it had been, but it was a great one. The night air had washed away the heavy heat of summer, and the whole world seemed to be filled with beauty, from the music of the crickets to the bright full moon that hung lazily in the sky. Ian breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of the freshly cut grass. He felt amazing; warm and smiley and content and just a little bit giggly from the weed. And then, of course, there was that incredible feeling of elation he always got when Anthony was around.  
  
"Hey, Ian," Anthony murmured.  
  
Ian rolled over onto his side to face him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I don't know," Anthony replied, his lips twitching slightly as he held back a wave of giggles.  
  
Ian grinned, leaning in a little closer so their noses bumped together. "God, you're cute," he said, and even after nearly a month of calling Anthony his boyfriend, he could scarcely believe he was allowed to say that out loud.  
  
"I could never be as cute as you," Anthony said, kissing Ian softly, and Ian let out a contented sigh. A warm breeze blew around them, ruffling their hair as they kissed, slow and relaxed. The familiar taste of weed lingered on Anthony's tongue, but underneath it Ian could taste that special taste that was just  _Anthony_ , and it was more intoxicating than all the drugs in the world. Anthony's hand found Ian's, and their fingers entwined, palms pressed softly together. Ian never wanted the moment to end.  
  
It hadn't always been like this, but Ian could hardly remember what it was like before. Even though it had only been three months since their first kiss, it felt like an eternity. Ian could still remember it perfectly, though; that day they'd gotten high for writing inspiration and ended up making out on the couch. At first it had been something they only did when they were high, clinging to their intoxication as a feeble excuse, but then one night last month, in the midst of a 9-hour editing session and completely sober, Ian had pressed a soft kiss to Anthony's lips as he'd turned to ask Ian's opinion on something.  
  
They'd slept together for the first time that night, and the very next morning Anthony had asked Ian to be his boyfriend. Ian had accepted without even a moment's hesitation.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Anthony asked, grinning. Ian realized he must have been staring off into space, distracted by the memories.  
  
"Just remembering our first time," Ian said softly. He leaned in to kiss him again, and sparks seemed to shoot throughout his body. Anthony's lips moved against Ian's, more urgently this time. Ian tugged Anthony's gray beanie off, his fingers tangling themselves in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Anthony tasted amazing. Ian was suddenly filled with arousal. Judging by the way Anthony was biting insistently at Ian's lower lip, he was feeling it too.  
  
Ian slid his hand down past Anthony's waist, coming to rest lightly on the hard bulge in his pants. Anthony let out a muffled gasp.  
  
"Ian," he whispered into the kiss.  
  
"Yeah?" Ian replied, pressing down gently with his palm.  
  
"You're really turning me on," Anthony murmured. Ian broke the kiss, pulling back to watch Anthony's face as he massaged his erection through the thin denim. Anthony barely stifled a moan, and Ian smirked.  
  
"Shhh," he said softly. "The neighbors will hear." And he went on rubbing him through his pants, harder and harder.  
  
"Fuck the neighbors," Anthony whispered, and the words send shivers of excitement through Ian's body. That was what he loved most about getting high with Anthony, the way the world seemed to shrink until all that existed was a little bubble containing just the two of them. Nothing else mattered. And it was nearly one o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday; the neighbors should be asleep.  
  
And if they weren't? Well, then, they were going to get a little show. Ian's cock throbbed excitedly at the thought.  
  
Anthony was rocking his hips against Ian's palm, biting his lip with pleasure.  
  
"Jesus, Ian," he murmured. "I want you so bad right now."  
  
Ian smirked. "Oh really?"  
  
"Yes," Anthony moaned.  
  
Ian was having too much fun teasing him. He continued stroking Anthony through his jeans, taking it at a painfully slow pace. Anthony let out a high-pitched whimper.  
  
"Ian, stop! Fuck, if you don't stop I'm going to come in my pants," he groaned helplessly, and Ian bit his lip. It was tempting. There was something sexy about being so in control, about knowing that he could bring Anthony off at any second. But he couldn't end it this soon, not with his own cock straining against his shorts, aching with arousal. He pulled his hand away, leaving Anthony staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
"Now what?" Ian murmured.  
  
Anthony smiled. "Now I'm going to suck you off."  
  
"Okay," Ian said, biting his lip in anticipation as he rolled onto his back.  
  
Anthony shifted downward until he was kneeling between Ian's legs, head level with his waist. He pressed a kiss to the bulge in his shorts, then undid the button carefully. He tugged the zipper down with his teeth, and it was possibly the hottest thing Ian had ever seen. Anthony pulled Ian's shorts down around his knees.  
  
"Ready?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes, fuck, please," Ian whined. He knew he was begging, but he didn't care. He wanted Anthony's mouth around him, warm and wet and –  
  
"Oh God!" he gasped as Anthony licked all the way up his shaft. Anthony smirked, running his tongue over the head, teasingly light.  
  
"Ant, please –"  
  
Before Ian could even finish his plea, Anthony slid his lips down over the head. Ian moaned as Anthony took him deeper, sucking gently. He grabbed the back of Anthony's head, guiding his movements. It felt so fucking amazing that Ian couldn't help thrusting up into his mouth.  
  
"Oh God, Anthony, oh fuck…" Some small part of Ian's mind was telling him to be silent, warning him that someone might hear, but he was too caught up in the sensation of Anthony's tongue swirling around the head of his dick to pay any attention to it.  
  
"Fuck, Anthony," he groaned, "can I fuck you?"  
  
Anthony gave one last hard suck before letting Ian's dick slip from his mouth.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," he murmured, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ian grinned, struggling into a sitting position to remove his shirt. They shed their clothes as quickly as possible. When they were both naked, Ian pushed Anthony down into the blanket, climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply.  
  
"Lube?" he questioned breathlessly.  
  
Anthony nodded and reached into the pocket of his discarded jeans, pulling out a small bottle.  
  
Ian grinned. "You planned this, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, I know how easy it is to take advantage of you in your intoxicated state," Anthony replied, smirking.  
  
"I think I'm the one taking advantage here," Ian murmured. He coated his fingers with lube, pressing two of them against Anthony's entrance.  
  
"Fuck," Anthony gasped, arching his back and thrusting forward, taking Ian's fingers deeper. Ian licked his lips. It was so sexy to watch, the way Anthony squirmed and writhed beneath him. He added another finger, and Anthony moaned aloud as Ian finally hit his spot.  
  
"You ready?" Ian whispered.  
  
"Fuck yeah," Anthony replied.  
  
Ian grabbed the tiny bottle again, squeezing the last of the lube into his palm. He bit his lip, holding in a groan as he coated his dick in the slippery liquid. It felt so good… but Anthony would feel even better. He shifted, lined their hips up. Anthony stared up at him longingly.  
  
"Ready?" Ian whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Anthony said again, nodding encouragingly. "Hurry up and fuck me already."  
  
Ian bit his lip and slowly pushed his cock into Anthony's entrance.  
  
"Oh... oh-h-h… oh shit," he moaned. He was sure that he was being much too loud, but Anthony was so tight that he couldn't help it. He watched Anthony's face carefully for any flicker of pain; he knew that no matter how many times they did this, it still hurt him a little.  
  
"You okay?" he asked softly.  
  
Anthony nodded. "Keep going… you're almost… Oh fuck, Ian!" Anthony threw his head back, mouth open in pleasure, and Ian knew that he'd found his prostate. He pulled out a little, thrust in harder. It felt so good, so hot and tight, and he couldn't hold back anymore. He hips started up a rhythm, fast and deep, and Anthony moaned his name in a way that sent shivers of excitement throughout his whole body. He reached down between them to wrap his hand around Anthony's cock, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Fuck yes," Anthony groaned.  
  
"You feel so fucking good," Ian panted, thrusting harder, speeding up the motion of his hand. He could feel himself getting close, and he knew that he wasn't going to last very long, but he couldn't bring himself to slow down.  
  
"Ian… Ian, I'm gonna come!" Anthony nearly shouted, hips bucking wildly. "Oh God, Ian!" He came, spilling sticky white come over Ian's hand and onto both of their stomachs. Ian hardly noticed; he came half a second later, his orgasm shaking through his body and making him cry out Anthony's name into the night air. He collapsed onto Anthony's chest, exhausted. Anthony held him tight, kissing him gently.  
  
"Think the neighbors heard that?" Ian whispered, laughing tiredly.  
  
"Probably," Anthony replied, grinning, but Ian couldn't bring himself to care. He pulled on his shorts, using his t-shirt to clean the mess off both of their stomachs. Anthony wriggled into his own jeans and pulled Ian close again. Ian snuggled up against him, resting his head on his chest. As they drifted off to sleep, listening to the gentle chirping of the crickets, he was incredibly grateful that none of the neighbors could see into their backyard.


End file.
